Qin Silaz
Qin Silaz was the only daughter of Elan Silaz and for most of her life was sheltered and protected by her family as she was always ill due to unknown reasons. The Silaz family consulted many healers from The First Realm, however to no avail as none could work out the source of her illness. However the youngest Silaz son Wren Silaz came into contact with two men Erik West and Rugrat who would not only diagnose but also treat Qin's illness. Qin's first meeting with Erik and Rugrat was quite an event for her as she had spent her life so to date in a sheltered manner she had had little interaction with people and Erik and Rugrat had very forthright personalities it left her quite overwhelmed. However the two were forthright and direct with her even while playfully arguing between themselves. Erik and Rugrat upon diagnosing Qin realized that the young woman had crystallized mana within her mana channels which quickly absorbed the mana in her body and naturally condensing it. This created a very dense mana system, however it was depriving her body of mana as it prevented mana from circulating naturally through her system. Erik had Rugrat create a needle that would allow him to channel his mana into the needle and puncture a persons mana gate. This would be the first time that they had externally affected another persons mana gate. After piercing the mana gate, Qin's body was flooded with mana. The crystals in her mana system had a natural attribute that constantly pulled at mana allowing her to constantly try to pull in mana as opposed to most others who had to forcefully absorb mana into their bodies to carry out spells. With the inrush of mana into her system Qin's mana channels equalized in pressure to the outside world and the strain on her mana channels was reduced. Her body underwent a change by the crystals going through a liquidizing process to Eriks view and repeatedly compressing Qin's mana multiple times over. The large crystal that resided in Qins dantian also went through a change and allowed Qin to directly enter the Core Compression Stage of Mana Cultivation. This process resolved Qin's health issues and left her with a naturally high affinity for magic as she not only had a highly compressed mana system but also a naturally high mana absorption level allowing her to quickly create powerful spells. Combined with Qin's high intellect she was capable of quick and steady development of her abilities in short order. This unfortunately also left Qin in a quandary as she was quick witted and intelligent and would be quickly snapped up by a sect with little issue but had no desire to fight, but she also had no interest in business and so did not know what to do with her now bright future. Erik also gave her another path, though one she did not know where it would lead her. Erik gave Qin a medallion and instructions to follow to go somewhere she could develop her abilities if she should so choose. Qin finally decided upon going to where Erik directed her and on her first adventure. Qin traveled to the Bloody Ram at the Wild Reaches Trading Post in the Beast Mountains. Their she met a man called Niemm who would the following day take Qin and two other women, Tan Xue and Julilah. After leaving the outpost with Niemm the group was joined by the mans allies who had discovered they were being followed. Niemms allies quickly drew out the follower who happened to be Qin's over protective bother Yui. After berating her brother the group also took Yui, leaving the decision of what to do with the young man to the groups higher ups. The group arrived at Alva Dungeon and were stunned by the view. They met with the dungeon council and the woman Tan Xue was taken away by a strange short man who was star struck upon meeting the woman. Qin's brother Yui was welcomed into the dungeons militia to train. Qin was informed of the Kanesh Academy, where she could develop skills in multiple areas of study but had no idea where to focus her efforts yet. During her time at the academy Qin became aware of Egbert, the academy librarian and eventually gathered the courage to speak with the skeleton. Though nervous Qin was quickly put at her ease and quickly became quite fond of the old skeleton, later developing the affectation of calling Egbert, 'Uncle Egbert'. Egbert in turn would become very protective of the young woman also as Qin would spend most of her time in the academy library. Qin would eventually take on a focus on Formations and one day approached Tan Xue to request she make some iron plates to make formations on. Tan Xue agreed on the understanding that Qin would teach Tan Xue's apprentice Julilah what Qin had learned regarding Formations. Qin readily agreed and would develop a deep friendship with Julilah and a healthy competition with her that would drive both to become the top Formation Masters in Alva Dungeon and beyond. After months of study Qin figured out a method to repair the Control Formations that would allow the dungeon to reestablish contact with the lower levels. This caused quite a stir within the dungeon and an expedition was formed to retake the dungeon. During the expedition two Control Formations were restored however during the second Formation repair they were attacked and forced to pull back to the Teleport Formation and return to the First Level. After returning to the First Floor Qin found that her level had risen multiple times during the expeditions escape from the Second Floor and she was now level twenty, at this time higher than that of her warrior brother Yui. Egbert had been concerned that the events that took place would have a detrimental effect on Qin, however it turns out that it had all fueled the young woman's adventurous spirit. Category:Character